dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DrNefarious/Arcos and the Cold Dynasty
Arcos and the Arcosians Race and Planet The Planet Arcos is a harsh planet, each area goes from one extreme to the next and there is no easy place to survive. The Arcosians who live there are the strongest race in the universe, with the average untrained Arcosian having a power level anywere from 16,000 to 70,000, trained Arcosians can get up to four or five times that level. The Arcosians live in the coldest part of the planet, where it constantly snows and are adapted so that there bodies can survive in almost any enviornment and stay alive even after the worst of injuries. The Arcosians have incredibly long lifespans, the average Arcosian lives for around 800 years but the stronger the Arcosian at birth the longer they live, members of the Cold Dynasty (who are the most powerful on record) are said to generally live for 1,500 years, the most powerful ancient Arcosians spoken of only in Arcosian Mythology were said to be able to live for up to 100,000 years. The Arcosians were split up and often warred against each other, until King Blizzar Cold defeated each of the faction's warlord leaders and united them under his rule. Eventually the Arcosians managed to invent the technology to traverse the universe and, discovering that they were far more powerful than any other species, quickly managed to bring numerous races and planets under their rule as part of the Planet Trade Organization started by their second king: Fross, midway in his life. Forms As a member of the Arcosian race gets older and more powerful they develop forms to inhibit their power. Arcosians will gain their First Restricted form within the early years of their life (this state is around 225 times weaker than the Arcosians Full Power state), and during their adult years they may gain a Second Restricted form (which is twice as strong as the first restricted form) if they are powerful enough to develop it, extremely rarely a powerful Arcosian will develop a Third Restricted form (which is twice as strong as the second restricted form). Arcosians are born in their true form, the majority of Arcosians can only use 1% of their full power, but a trained Arcosian can go up to 10%. Rarely, an Arcosian is capable of using their 100% Full Power. Under the right circumstances, an Arcosian can gain a form above even their Full Power state, their Fifth possible form, Super Arcosian - which is three times stronger than their 100% Full Power state. The most powerful form of the Arcosian race is Ultimate Arcosian, a form told of in mythology as the most powerful Arcosian in existance. The form is impossible to gain, and can only be obtained by one special Arcosian at birth every 100,000 years according to Arcosian lore. The Cold Dynasty Past Millenia before Frieza was the first member of the Cold Dynasty who is remembered in history: Blizzar Cold, he was more powerful than the other Arcosians and managed to unite all of the seperated Arcosian Nations under his control due to his discovery of a form above even the Full Power state (which was rare in itself among the Arcosians). King Fross was the son of Blizzar and the father of Chilled and had planned to make Chilled his succesor, but Chilled's death caused this to not pass, instead Chilled's son Corde became the next King. Chilled is the father of Corde, he also had a brother, a wife, and a daughter. He was the first of his family to meet a Super Saiyan, and the Saiyan race in general. Present Corde Cold (better known as King Cold) is the direct desendant of Chilled, he and Queen Numbi Cold have four children; three sons: Icer, Cooler, and Frieza, and one daughter: Snowflake. Icer was the first born and had a remarkably high power level, even in comparison to his mutant father, causing Corde to immediatly become fearful of him. Snwowflake was born a few years later. Icer and Snowflake have a better relationship with each other than with any of their other siblings. It was several decades before Cooler was born, Cooler was weaker than expected and was unable to use his full power (only able to reach 10% like a trained Arcosian), thus leading Corde to neglect him. Frieza was the last child of Corde and had a much higher power level than expected, thus leading him to become the heir. Frieza does not communicate with his siblings much due to believing that he is superior to them, he only communicates them when nescessary, Frieza communicates with his father the most out of his family members - other than his son Kuriza, and Kuriza's mother Frigida. Cooler keeps his distance from the rest of his family - usually only having the company of his armored squadron - and unlike them constantly trains. Icer does not like his father or youngest brother as they were the ones who trapped him in his restricted state for fear of his power - thus he does not often speak to them unless he has to, and Snowflake does not often leave Arcos as she does not enjoy planet conquering, instead preferring to live in a life of luxury, Queen Cold also stays on the planet, while King Cold prefers to tour the galaxy. Frieza's young son Kuriza usually stays with his mother on Frieza's favoured planet. At the time of the Genocide of the Saiyans, King Cold was around 600 years old and had a maximum power level of 119,000,000 due to always remaining in his Second Form (which has a power level of 10,000,000) since he finds it extremely difficult to control his power in his True Form (only being able to go up to 10% comfortably, and for a limited time only) and finds it impossible to use his Full Power without incredible strain on his body making it nigh impossible to use properly. Queen Cold was 530 years old and had a maximum power level of 840,000, her high power level being attributed to her being a descendant of one of the warlords of long ago. Icer was 280 years old and has a maximum power level of 70,000,000 due to being trapped in his First Form, his power much higher in his further forms, reaching 472,500,000,000 in his true Ultimate Arcosian form. Snowflake was 275 and has a maximum power level of 70,000,000 though she hates to go over 84% as she does not find the muscle bulk attractive on herself. Cooler was 247 and has a maximum power level of 5,070,000 (his maximum being 10%). Frieza was 230 and had a maximum power level of 105,000,000. Corde and Frieza are both mutants which makes them far stronger than other members of their race, especially Frieza, who is much stronger than Corde was at his age. Snowflake is very strong for a regular Arcosian and is capable of using her Full Power, however, she is not a mutant and her power will not increase by very much in years to come. Cooler is considered weak, his strength is still higher than the strongest trained Arcosian, but he is overall far weaker than his siblings. Icer is by far the strongest of his family but his mutantion does not come from his family heritage, instead, he is the Ultimate Arcosian, a being of great power in Arcosian Mythology (it is the Arcosian's equivalent to the Legendary Super Saiyan). Category:Blog posts Category:In-Universe Info Category:Arcosians